


Kuroo Tetsurou- A dirty slut

by SoothsayerVenerean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Gyms, Hardcore, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sweat, chest worship, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoothsayerVenerean/pseuds/SoothsayerVenerean
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto were dating and had been gym buddies for quite a while, though they focused on different types of training. The former was going for a functional musclechub, whereas Kuroo was more lithe. But, tonight had been special. They’d talked about doing a scene at the gym for quite a while, and Bokuto had trusted Kuroo to find a time when they could be alone. Neither of them had very many hard boundaries, but a safeword had been put in place. They’d been together for so many years, yet in their comfort they still had no trouble coming up with new ways to rile each other up. The idea of pretending like they were two Bros who secretly were horny for each other seemed great, especially with how good Bokuto was at playing the jock bully. Kuroo was going to get “caught in the act” in some way, that much was planned out. He didn’t really need to pretend to thirst after his “bro” anyway. In the end it would dissolve into their favourite game of the slut being degraded by his master, though. It always did.





	Kuroo Tetsurou- A dirty slut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This work depicts the characters of Kuroo and Bokuto as adults in an established relationship, having consensual sex. I have done my best to make it clear that they are experienced and that they have discussed the scene they are performing beforehand. This work isn't intended as a reference for how sex works, nor for how to perform BDSM acts and scenes. 
> 
> It is also the first work I post on AO3, and I welcome feedback gratefully (as well as a helping of praise <3). I hope you enjoy my writing!

During their workout, Kuroo couldn’t stop checking Bokuto out, and took note of his muscles and vigor, as well as the sweat dripping off of him. His pits, the way his pecs bounced in his barely covering muscle tank, with his gut that made itself visible through the fabric. Most importantly his eyes had been drawn to Bokuto’s shorts, which clung wetly to him and showed the outline of a jockstrap. Kuroo’s mouth watered, knowing that something would happen after their workout. He tried to focus on his own training, but popped a boner as he thought in detail about stuffing his face in Bokuto’s armpit, licking up all the sweat he could find and most importantly getting the high of smelling his fucking musk. Bokuto had always been very touchy feely, especially when they worked out together, and Kuroo knew damn well that his bro post workout had the best smell in the world. Bokuto caught him staring and gave a lecherous smile and a wink. It was all part of their regular gym dynamic, and Kuroo gave a thumbs up. He felt hot from Bokuto’s gaze, yet also unsatisfied. He turned to his own workout, though he felt his half-chub sticky with pre-cum in his shorts, and the thought of Bokuto’s look rumbled through him. God he was horny.

As Kuroo was nearing the end of his workout he was focused enough. Squats were his favourite part of working out these days. As he finished up and got a drink from his water bottle, he felt a big hand slap and grip his butt.

“Damn, bro! You’re keeping that ass tight!” Bokuto’s voice rumbled in his ear, and Kuroo’s hair stood on end as his bro grabbed on with his other hand too. Kuroo could only stand there and grin as his bro kneaded indulgently, and after just a tad too long gave a hard smack. Kuroo turned around to face Bokuto, his brain cells quickly succumbed to the heat, smell and feel of Bokuto’s body and proximity.

“Check it!” Kuroo came face to face with Bokuto’s thick arm as he curled his bicep. He couldn’t keep his eyes away, watching as sweat dripped and glistened, running down into the dark tangle of his armpit. He felt Bokuto’s eyes on him again, and would have expected their regular wild enthusiasm, but as he looked up he had been met with an almost… Hungry looking stare. The next thing he knew, he had that same armpit pressed into his face as Bokuto locked his arm around his neck.  
“You’re quiet today, Kuroo!” He would’ve realised he was being given a noogie, but Kuroo was far gone. With Bokuto’s musky, hot armpit up close, he couldn’t help but to inhale. His mouth was open and salty sweat grazed his tongue. Did he dare to take a lick? His cock leaked at this point. Before he had time to try, Bokuto let go of his grip and put his arm more casually over Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Come on, we need to get us some protein, bro. That’ll get you up!” 

“Uh… Yeah. S- Sounds good…” Despite being taller, Kuroo felt small as his bro practically led him over towards the locker rooms. The last few people had long since left as they entered, but it still had a rank smell of sweat and cologne. Kuroo couldn’t believe himself as he got even more turned on. He felt disgusted with himself, but that just made it worse (or better). He managed to peel his eyes away from Bokuto’s bouncing pecs as they walked by a mirror. He caught a look of himself, flushed and dazed. Bokuto was so big next to him, and smelled so good. As they approached the lockers where they’d put their things away, Kuroo could barely contain himself with excitement at getting to see Bokuto undress, and his boner ached. It would be more than obvious if the shorts that held it down came off. Still, their routine was always the same.

“Protein time, bro.” Kuroo said and he got a shake out of his bag. As he put the straw to his mouth and looked over at Bokuto, he couldn’t help but sputter. Bokuto dragged his tank over his head and showed off a trail of dark hair lying flat over his gut and chest with sweat. His nipples nipples were… Meaty, to say the least, and glinted under the fluorescents. Kuroo would never get tired of this sight.

“Hehe, are you getting off on this, Kuroo?” Bokuto grinned at him, and proceeded to gulp down about half of his own protein shake. His adam’s apple bounced, and he burped as he put the shake down again, chuckling. Kuroo didn’t even know what to say as things were getting in motion, so he chuckled nervously in turn when Bokuto stood up.

“That’s alright bro, I get it. One sec, just gotta get some pics for instagram.” Bokuto walked over towards the mirrors and got his phone out. The straw rested on Kuroo’s tongue but he could only gawk, seeing his bro flex from behind. Bokuto’s glutes and thighs were… Something else. Kuroo wished that he posted more of them on instagram, even if he enjoyed seeing that chest and those arms too. Kuroo couldn’t help but notice that he had Bokuto’s reeking, wet tank top right in front of him. If he could only… His hands moved before his brain could say no, and he pulled the thing up to his face. He just sniffed it quickly, looking up to make sure that Bokuto was still taking pics, before really taking a whiff. He shivered at the scent, and felt as if his cock was about to burst out of his pants. He couldn’t help but touch himself, whimpering quietly. Of course, he’d intended to be found out.

“I knew you were a slut for me.” Kuroo blinked, as Bokuto suddenly stood right in front of him. He froze. There would be no way out of this one, and Bokuto’s voice made him squirm. Without warning, he felt that big hand again over his own and it pressed the cloth into his face, roughly. He felt another hand at the back of his head, trapping him in the musky scent. Kuroo looked to Bokuto, tearing up in a mixture of embarrassment, shame and horniness. He was met not with anger but with a cocky grin.

“It’s so cute how you can’t even control yourself, bro. You’re nasty as fuck, I love it.” Kuroo could only make a shameful, turned on whimper through the fabric, flushing bright red. Drops were squeezed out, entering his mouth and nose, dripping down his chin. This was obscene. The pressure lightened again, and Bokuto pulled the cloth out of his hands. Kuroo couldn’t help but be disappointed, and his bro cackled in response. Still, he had Bokuto’s giant fucking tits right in his face. Normally he would have just gone for it, but in this space he had to play by different rules.

“Can I… Please.” He reached out a hand, but looked up questioningly.

“Haha, go for it.” That was all he needed. Kuroo all but rammed his face into his chest, no longer caring about getting filthy. Bokuto’s nipples were indeed big, and he moaned as he took one into his mouth. He bit and licked to his heart's content, groping the pec languidly meanwhile. Kuroo could have died in that moment and been happy. Bokuto stroked his hair back, groaning with a rumble of his chest. Kuroo also felt something poke his stomach, and then grind into him, which could only be one thing. Bokuto had been bending down over him to give access, but he backed up to sit down opposite of Kuroo instead. 

“Kuroo… I think it’s time to give me something we both want.” He made a show of grabbing the erection in his shorts, and looked with a predatory grin yet knowing grin at Kuroo. The man in question didn’t even hesitate, and slid off his own bench to get close to Bokuto’s crotch.

“Uh-uh-” Kuroo was met with a palm to his forehead, holding him back “- I’m giving you a gift here, you know that right? There’s no better source of protein than this. You should beg for it, like the slut I know you are.” Kuroo felt a chill running down his spine at the degradation he was met with, and he moaned out a plea while he pressed his nose and lips into the palm of Bokuto’s hand. This behaviour was rewarded with two thick fingers pushed into his mouth, rubbing his tongue. He ardently sucked and licked them, openly displaying his need the best he could.

“You’re so fucking desperate, it’s adorable…” The fingers were pulled back out with a pop, and for a second Bokuto just stared down at him while rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. Then, the other hand gripped tightly around his neck and yanked him down. After all that had happened in the last minutes, Kuroo would’ve thought he’d get tired of the smells, tastes and so on. But, having his cheek rubbed against Bokuto’s rock hard dick through the outside of his shorts was something else. He felt a hunger to get in there, to feel the sweat and pre-cum soaked jockstrap barely containing Bokuto. He’d seen his dick many times before, of course. But here, in this musty locker room of a public space, it became a debased thrill.

“Please…” Kuroo whispered before he moved to pull down Bokuto’s shorts with his teeth, moaning as the molten heat and odour rose into his nostrils. 

“That good, huh? You’re doing a good job getting me hard, so don’t disappoint me, slut.” Kuroo moaned again. He’d barely even gotten anywhere, but his entire body felt sensitive. Each of Bokuto’s words felt like they marked him, made him into something else, a desperate slut. It was incredibly hot. 

It was all he could do to not throw himself at the clothed dick before him when he’d gotten Bokuto’s shorts off. He leaned into his meaty thigh, took in the view of the throbbing bulge before him. The smell of it made him lightheaded as he kissed and then licked it, moaning again at the salty flavour. He then pushed his nose into the crease between Bokuto’s package and thigh, inhaling deeply. His hips jerked uselessly, dick spilling pre-cum. Kuroo didn’t even think about touching it. His entire mind was fixed on Bokuto’s cock, his voice, his power. With his face thoroughly stuffed where it belonged, he still felt like something was missing. This was almost too easy.

“You really want me to suck it, big guy? Maybe you’re the one who’s desperate here…” Kuroo grinned up at Bokuto teasingly as he moved away from his bulge. He rested his face on Bokuto’s thigh again as he gave a demonstrative poke right on the head of his cock through his underwear, the fabric getting stained more as pre-cum leaked out. Kuroo hmm:ed with a smirk. But he was surprised. In a flash, Bokuto grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, standing in the process. Kuroo whined; his master didn’t usually get that rough in scenes, but it was amazing when he did. 

“You really want to get punished today, don’t you? You’re not even trying to hide it, you fucking brat.” Bokuto’s voice was low and gravely, nothing like when he usually got upset. Kuroo panted as he’d been forced to make eye contact, shameful and excited about feeling that way. He grinned helplessly, knowing how desperate he must look and what that would do to his Master.

“M- Maybe…” He whispered, as Bokuto’s stony glare intimidated him... Kuroo shuddered as there was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the grip on his collar was gone, and he almost lost his balance with the surprise.

“Get on that bench, now.” Kuroo had no idea what was coming, and that feeling roared in him as he hurried to lie down on his back. Bokuto watched him with disdain, but followed and put something wet and soft behind Kuroo’s head- the tank top. He trembled with anticipation at what might happen to him.

“You’re so disgusting. You seem like you’d do anything, lick anything if it belongs to me. You can’t even think, huh. It’s pathetic.” Bokuto stripped of his shorts, now being naked besides his jockstrap. Kuroo drooled at the sight, his mouth fell open.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re a slut. Now listen up! You’ve been bad, looking for punishment. Because I’m kind, I’ll give that to you.” Bokuto stood next to him, and threw a leg over to the other side of the bench, over Kuroo’s head. His cock was inches from Kuroo’s face, who couldn’t help himself as his mouth opened further. This was a mild punishment… Or so he thought, before Bokuto put his hands just above Kuroo’s head, on the bench, to support himself as he lowered his asshole over Kuroo’s waiting maw. 

“Eat my ass until I’m satisfied.” Kuroo practically shook with excitement over the command as he got to work, eagerly. In this position it was hard to really move his head at all, especially since Bokuto was basically suffocating him. Still, he tried his best to vary between broad, short, long licks. He quickly lost himself in the feeling, and he enjoyed every second. The fact that Bokuto’s dick grinded over his face certainly helped. There was something so primal about being pushed down like this by his master’s ass and cock, the weight behind it.

“F- Fuck yeah, bro…” Bokuto clearly enjoyed himself, as he groaned and forgot the roles they were playing just a little. He grinded into Kuroo, again and again, grunting with effort as his thighs were clearly getting worn out. The smell of sweat and musk was almost overpowering, and it was all Kuroo could think of. That and the feeling of being used for someone else’s pleasure, like a fucktoy… It was just the best.

“That’s enough.” Bokuto got up again, and gave Kuroo a good view of his massive thighs as he stood directly over his face.  
“You were sloppy, but I guess that can’t be helped. I think it’s time you got the one thing you can’t live without, huh?” Kuroo’s eyes were glazed over at this point, still gulping in air. Saliva and sweat covered his face, but he looked up reverently and readily.

“Please… Master. I need it so… So bad.” Kuroo begged. Bokuto grinned, and reached down to comb a stray black lock out of his face.

“That’s a good slut.” Without further ado, he reached to pull out his cock and balls from his underwear. Kuroo had always admired the girth of it, and couldn’t help but smile as a heavy stream of pre-cum hit the bridge of his nose and his lips. He didn’t move his face an inch though, as he waited patiently. He couldn’t bare not getting to touch this cock any longer. Fisting Kuroo’s hair in his hand, Bokuto thrusted his throbbing, leaking dick into his face. It was practically possible to smell the pheromones pouring off of it, along with the sweat and musk of a long work out. Kuroo felt hot, pressure built in his loins. Would he come before even getting to suck it?

“Sit up. Now.” Bokuto stepped back, and looked on with stern impatience as his toy sat up. 

“Be a good boy, and get to work.” That was the queue! Kuroo put his hands on the pulsating thing, relished the texture and how it looked. He got close and then took the time to lick every inch of the thing, mind numbed by the salty hot flavour and heavy musk of it. Kuroo move on to Bokuto’s balls, groped and kneaded them with enjoyment as he finally took the head into his mouth proper. It was a stretch, sure, but he didn’t waver as he let it fill him up. He shivered as it hit the back of his throat- the feeling of being where he should be had returned. It ripped a muffled moan out of him as he bobbed back and forth feverishly, drool helping him along. The slurping noises echoed in the empty locker room, and served as a constant reminder of how much of a slut Kuroo was. Soon he heard groans and grunts of pleasure alongside him, and their chorus only rose as Bokuto’s hips started thrusting in turn. Kuroo’s throat and jaw ached, and he loved it. He loved it so much, he… His entire body caught fire as he came, his moans became throaty as his jaw grew slack. Bokuto didn’t even seem to notice as he thrusted with loud, wet slapping noises. Kuroo was in heaven.

“Here it comes, get fucking ready!” With one, two, three more violent thrusts, Bokuto shouted as he buried his dick in Kuroo’s throat. Load after load covered Kuroo’s insides as his master pulled back and deliberately coated his face with his last spurts. The thick cum coated his tongue and teeth, and Kuroo made sure to enjoy the flavour before swallowing. They were both gasping for breath in that moment, Bokuto reached down to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, slicked back wetly. They stunk of sweat and sex. There was a moment there, Bokuto whispered soft words of praise and love as he kissed his toy, his partner, softly. Then he rammed his hand down Kuroo’s pants and grabbed his dick, pulling it out, hard.

“What the fuck is this, you disgusting fucking slut?” Bokuto growled while Kuroo moaned, shaking with the overstimulation of his still much-too-sensitive cock. It was sticky with cum, of course. Bokuto rubbed his hand off on Kuroo’s sweat-soaked shirt, before he got up. He marched over to a floor length mirror and pointed to the scuffed floor in front of it.

“Get the fuck over here, now.” With Bokuto’s order, Kuroo scrambled to get up, dick bobbing sort of painfully as he moved to stand in front of the mirror. 

“You came without me telling you to, I’m so disappointed in you right now. Just look at yourself…” There in the mirror he stood, his shirt completely stained all over his chest and neck. His face was almost obscenely flushed, covered in fluids. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were wide yet hazy.

“You’re really gross, you know that right? You didn’t even touch yourself and yet your useless little dick came.” Kuroo’s knees buckled with the degradation, though Bokuto’s solid frame was behind him supportingly.

“It’s almost amazing how much you’re made to be punished.” Bokuto chuckled cruelly as he took Kuroo’s left wrist, and guided his hand down to his reddened cock. Oh no…

“Jack yourself off, and don’t stop until you cum again.” Kuroo whimpered, no he mewled as he grabbed his dick and started rubbing it. He practically fell back into Bokuto as he winced with the pain of his oversensitive cock. His master’s strong arms around him, hands reaching up to grope and touch his chest. Kuroo had leaned back far enough that his neck was more than accessible, and Bokuto took advantage of this as he licked and bit down possessively.  
This wouldn’t take long.

“M…- mmmfh- Master…!” Kuroo moaned, shivered and admissions of love mixed with Master started pouring out of him as he picked up his pace even more. He was so close, despite having come earlier. Hand motions turned into wet, erratic thrusting. Tears were pooling in his eyes…

“You’re such a good toy, you’re so pretty for me, Kuroo. Cum for me.” That… Kuroo lost it, lights flashed before his eyes as his entire body jerked. He must have screamed, but he didn’t hear it as he went limp in Bokuto’s arms. Kuroo learned now that heaven could be many things, but they all involved his master. Beyond the mirror that had been spattered white, he could see himself. He was safe, he was loved, and it was beautiful.


End file.
